Let's be Friend
by vanilachoco
Summary: (Isshukan Friend adaption) Kuroko loses every memories of his friend each Monday. A transfer student named Kagami tried to befriend him. After learning the truth about Kuroko, Kagami swear to himself that he will make Kuroko his friend, no matter how many times he need to chant the magic word "Let's be friend" to him.
1. Meet a new friend

Let's be Friend!

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : AU, OOC, wrong grammar

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

One Week Friend /Isshukan Friend owned by Matcha Hazuki

Author Note : Try watching One Week Friend/Isshukan Friend, it's a really great anime ^^ I love it at the first time I watch it. Sorry for my wrong grammar, English isn't my language. I'm writing this in English to improve my English skill, so —enjoy ^^/

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya always stay alone and never tries to become close with anyone. One day, a transfer student, Kagami Taiga tried to become friend with him. Unknown by Kagami, Kuroko loses every memories of his friend each Monday. After learning the truth about Kuroko, Kagami swear to himself that he will make Kuroko as his friend, no matter how many times he need to chant the magic word "Let's be friend" to him.

Kagami Taiga is a 15 years old higschool student from America. He is attending Seirin Private High School at Tokyo, Japan. Now, it's almost a half month for him in Japan. He already get used with Japanese language (but still confused by kanji), Japanese culture and the place around his school. He made a lot of friends and joined the basketball club in his school. He even played as a regular and get the title "The ace of Seirin". Different with the first time he arrived at Japan, now Kagami feel this place like his own hometown. But, there's one thing he curios about, it is about a classmate of him, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya is a boy with pale skin, beautiful carribean blue eyes and light blue hair who turning on Kagami's curiousity. Kuroko has a skill to make himself invisible, that is what Kagami believe. The first time Kagami saw him was when he introduced himself in front of class but he didn't realize that Kuroko sit in front of him until a week later. The moment he realized it, he thought a ghost just appear nowhere to scare him. The teacher and his classmates have the same problem too. They often screamed and jumped when Kuroko appeared beside them or – to the point of extreme—some of them even fainted. Maybe because of that skill, Kuroko always stay alone and never tries to become close with anyone. Sound ironic, huh? It's make Kagami feel a little guilty to see Kuroko didn't get any partner when they have a pair project from the teacher. But it's not his problem, right? He and Kuroko aren't friend after all. But looks like his life is joking with him. Two minutes ago, Kagami just bought an extra large French fries with an extra large burger and a big glass of cola in Maji burger. While he was gulping down his burger, suddenly a pair of carribean blue appeared in front of him, resulting the poor burger stucked in his throat.

"Stop popping out from nowhere!" Kagami spat out after drinking his cola "It's not good for my heart! Can't you see that this table already taken?".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Kuroko said calmly "And….actually I sit here first. I don't know why you suddenly took the seat in front of me".

"I didn't remember anyone sit here before me. Say the truth! You must have a ghost gene inside you, right?" Kagami pointed to Kuroko.

"No, I'm a 100% human" Kuroko said with a poker face.

Kagami just clicked his tongue and took a big bite of his extra large burger. Suddenly, he heard a sound of ringing phone and that sound come from Kuroko's phone! Briefly,he got a flash of Kuroko's phone wallpaper and believe it or not, he just saw a Michael Jordan's photo!

"Yes, grandma. I will buy some later, bye" Kuroko hung up his phone just to found a shocked Kagami.

"Your phone wallpaper…It's Michael Jordan, right?" Kagami couldn't believe what he saw with his eyes "I'm a big fan of him, no way….are you his fan too?!".

"If watching all of his matches mean I'm his fan , that mean yes I am" Kuroko answered still with his poker face.

" You watch all of his matches?! Than, how about Shaq, do you know him?" suddenly Kagami become fired up. Of course, anything about basketball fire him up. He is a basketball freak after all.

"Of course I know him, he is one of my favourite basketball player"

And then, a long time conversation about basketball just begin. Without realizing, the both of them sunk deep into the conversation. If a stranger saw them, they would think the both of them as a childhood friend who just meet each other after separated by two years.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know that you are a basketball freak too! Your knowledge about basketball is outstanding" laughed Kagami "Oh, I never introduce myself properly, I am Kagami Taiga".

"You don't need to" Kuroko said still with his poker face.

"O fcourse I need to, let me introduce myself as a prove of our friendship. I am Kagami Taiga, let's be friend" Kagami said with a big smile. He didn't know why, but he felt happy when talking with Kuroko. At first, he thought Kuroko will be a boring kind of people who refuse to talk but surprisingly he talked a lot! Kagami swore, he saw Kuroko's eyes glinting with star when he talked about his favourite player.

"F riend…?" Kuroko muttered. His bang is covering his eyes and he looks down. A sudden change of Kuroko's behaviour surprised Kagami.

"Is something wrong, Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"No, I think I need to go home" Kuroko said and in a second he already disappeared from Kagami sight.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Kagami asked to no one.

.

.

.

The next day, Kagami found Kuroko, eating his lunch alone on the school's rooftop. Actually Kagami tried to talk with Kuroko at the class but thanks to Kuroko's disappear ability, it's hard to spot him.

"Can I sit here?" Kagami asked. He brought a plastic full of breads with his right hand.

Kuroko just nodded his head and continued his lunch.

"You just eat that small sandwich?" Kagami got a shock when he saw what Kuroko eat for lunch.

"It's edible,why not?" Kuroko said with his never gone poker face.

"That's not what I mean. It's too small, no wonder why you look so pale and so sick" Kagami said while taking out a tuna sandwich from his plastic and handed it to Kuroko "Eat that! Sometimes ghost need to eat" Kagami said jokingly.

However, Kuroko just stared at the sandwich in front of his eyes. He didn't make any move to take it.

"You don't like tuna?" Kagami asked.

"No, it's just….I am a human" Kuroko said.

"COME ON! THAT'S A JOKE! WHY DO YOU TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" Kagami spat out while throwing the tuna sandwich which landed on Kuroko's face.

Slowly Kuroko took the' tuna sandwich which landed on his face' and hold it tightly. A small smile showed it way to his face. Of course, that sudden expression make Kagami flustered.

"Wh-wha-why are you smiling?" Kagami backed off a bit. He thought the 'tuna sandwich which landed on Kuroko's face' had knocked Kuroko's brain out.

"So, this is called joking, huh?" Kuroko unwrapped the 'tuna sandwich which landed on his face' and took a little bit of it "Do I need to laugh?".

"No, you are late to doing so" Kagami grumbled and unwrapped his sandwich.

"Sorry, my bad" Kuroko said with a 'I don't feel guilty' face "This sandwich…are you sharing your lunch with me?".

"I already did that, why are you asking?"

"No, it's just my first time to share lunch with someone. Do another people sharing their lunch with stranger too?"

"No, they aren't. Usually people sharing their lunch with their friends or family, and…. wait! Why are you saying that? I'm sharing my lunch not with a stranger but with a friend"

" Friend?... Are we really friend?" Kuroko's expression turned the same as yesterday.

Okay, now Kagami is really confused. Kuroko looks cheerful a minute ago and then turned depressed a minute later.

"Of course we are. We chatted a lot yesterday, remember?" Kagami said matter-of-factly.

Kuroko got silent suddenly but Kagami could see Kuroko's depression from the way he hold his tuna sandwich. He hold it too thight and make the poor tuna sandwich turned flat.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun" That's the first time Kuroko called Kagami's name "but I'm sorry I can't become your friend" Kuroko stood up and bowed his body.

"Eh? Why not? You don't want us to be friend?" Kagami couldn't find another respon beside of that.

"It's not like that actually I'm very happy. I chatted a lot about basketball with Kagami-kun and then you share your lunch with me, something that people do with friend. I'm really happy and enjoy every moment of it but I think it's impossible for someone like me to make a friend" Kuroko said, this time his face didn't show his usual poker face. The infamous poker face of Kuroko Tetsuya had been replaced by a pained expression.

"For someone like you, what do you mean?"

Kuroko took a deep breath "I don't know what is wrong with me but every time I make a friend with someone, strangely I will forget about my friend and all the things we do together on Monday. Weird isn't it? But it didn't happen with my family though" Kuroko explained "I realized when some strangers suddenly talked to me about a moment that I don't remember at all. By the look of their face, they look like they know me and for the sake of their feeling, I joined their conversation but I really don't remember anything about them. It's happened with some of our classmates too, I forgot about them and end up breaking their feeling. I'm the worse isn't it?"

Kagami is silent. He is still in the process to digest what Kuroko said. Sorry for Bakagami's slow brain. The sound of the bell turned his mind back.

"To make it simply, you will forget all about your friends and the moment you share with them on Monday. Because you are afraid to hurt other 's feeling, you become afraid to make friend too, am I right?"

Kuroko nodded "You already understand, so I can't become your friend, sorry".

"Afraid to make a friend…DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" Kagami punched Kuroko's face with all his might "What you are saying isn't logic at all! Why do you need to be afraid? Forget or not, you will still be my friend, REMEMBER THAT!" Kagami said with a pressure at the end.

"But, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko rubbed his pained cheek.

"Don't make it difficult! If you forgot about me, then the thing that I need to do is approach you, and then introduce myself" Kagami said like that is the most logic answer in the universe "I will chant the magic word to you every time you forget, understand?"

"Magic word, what is it? Are you a magician Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Of Course not, baka!" Kagami punched Kuroko for the second time "The magic word is 'Let's be friend again' so we will become friend again, what's difficult from it?" Kagami spat out.

A small smile came back to Kuroko's face. Although his cheek is hurt, his heart feel warm like someone just heal a hole in hit.

"Thanks Kagami-kun".

.

.

.

The next day Kagami and Kuroko do a lot of things together. Doing homework together, eating lunch together and sometimes walk home together until Monday come. Kagami is a little nervous to meet Kuroko this day. Will 'the forget about friend' thing really happen today?

"Kuroko! Good morning" Kagami called when he saw Kuroko came to the class.

"Who are you?" The only respon he got from Kuroko.

It's real. 'The forget about friend 'thing really happen. There's a little hurt feeling in Kagami's heart when he realized that Kuroko really think him as a stranger. But he braced himself and took his hand out.

"I am Kagami Taiga, a transfer student in your class. Let's be friend!"

Although it's hurt, he will chant that magic word as many is need to make Kuroko remember about their friendship again.

**-to be continued or not? **

**Sorry if this bad and the grammar isn't right. Please be kind to me and forgive me for my bad grammar! **


	2. Playing basketball with a friend

Let's be friend!

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : AU, OOC

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

One Week Friend /Isshukan Friend owned by Matcha Hazuki

Author Note : Try watching One Week Friend/Isshukan Friend, it's a really great anime ^^ I love it at the first time I watch it. Sorry for my wrong grammar, English isn't my language. I'm writing this in English to improve my English skill, so —enjoy ^^/

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya always stay alone and never tries to become close with anyone. One day, a transfer student, Kagami Taiga tried to become friend with him. Unknown by Kagami, Kuroko loses every memories of his friend each Monday. After learning the truth about Kuroko, Kagami swear to himself that he will make Kuroko as his friend, no matter how many times he needs to chant the magic word "Let's be friend" to him.

Part 2 – Playing basketball with a friend

**Monday**

'Let's be friend' actually isn't an easy word to say. It's the same as the simple word like 'Sorry' or 'Thank you'. Sounds simple but hard to say. A person who want to say it need to collect all of his brave, especially to hear the answer. And this is what Kagami is experiencing when Kuroko opened his mouth to say the answer.

"No, I don't want to. But thanks, I appreciate it" and with that word Kuroko already left a stunned Kagami.

_Oh no, I feel like crying. This is not good for my fragile heart _Kagami's heart said_._

"Hey, do you hear what Kuroko-kun said to Kagami-kun?" a classmate (let's call him classmate A) said to her friend.

"Yeah. He is so cruel! Kagami is asking him to be his friend, but he reject him away. Poor Kagami-kun"classmate B said.

"It's happen to other boys, like Furihata-kun or Kawada-kun too. Why is he so antisocial like that? What's wrong with accepting others friendship request. I bet he will never ever have any friends in his life if he didn't change his attitude" classmate C joined the conversation.

Kagami's brow twitched _I think, now I understand what the meaning of 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'. Talking like they know what happen to Kuroko! _Kagami sighed and then stared at Kuroko's back _I never imagine it will be this hard to __befriend someone. _

.

.

.

It's lunch time and our beloved rockheaded boy, Kagami Taiga, tried his second attempt to be close with Kuroko. With an ease, he found Kuroko on the rooftop, eating alone his small portion bento.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Kagami to Kuroko who kept his attention to hisa bento.

"No, I don't" His mouth move, but his eye still staring at his beloved bento.

Kagami sat down beside Kuroko and opened his bento. Not forget to mention, a very large bento. He took an omelete using his chopstick and put it inside Kuroko's bento. Kuroko shocked a little by his action but he still be able to cover it with his poker face.

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Kuroko.

"It's common for friend to share lunch" said Kagami.

"I don't have any memory of my friend and I have no intention of making one" Kuroko said "I rejected your friend request this morning".

Kagami sighed. He scratched his hair out of frustation. Now, all of his patience has gone away.

"Listen! I know you don't remember about this and you may think I am crazy but as crazy it sounds we actually are friend! We talked a lot about basketball yesterday and we ate our lunch together here since last week"

"Is that true?" Kagami's story perked up Kuroko's curiousity "We ate here yesterday?"

Kagami nodded "What's up with that face?" Kagami pointed to Kuroko's face which overflowing a curiousity aura.

"I didn't remember about what I had done this past week" Kuroko mumbled "I still remember that I ate breakfast before went to school, then put my shoes in the locker and attended the class, except of that I can't remember anything else. I just can imagine some blurry moments, but i don't know what is it"

"Then just trust my word, do you think a man like me can lie?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment but slowly a little smile came to his face.

"Honestly, your face looks like an antagonis character in manga" Kuroko said bluntly.

"WHAT?! YOU SAID MY HANDSOME FACE SUITS TO BE AN ANTAGONIS CHARACTER? you should be thankful that you look very weak or not i will punch you on your face" Kagami threatened.

"Yes, I'm really thankful, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko mumbled while looking at the sky "It's nice to talk with you, even I don't remember anything about you but it feels like we already know each other for a long time".

After that word, no one dared to speak again. They just calmly ate their own bento. From the outside, they look awkward but in the inside, they actually enjoying each other company.

.

.

.

"KAGAMI WATCH OUT!" and a basketball hit him right on his face.

"I'm sorry Kagami, I didn't mean to. I think you will catch my pass" Kiyoshi Teppei, one of Kagami's senior in basketball club hurried to help Kagami.

"You don't need to feel sorry, Teppei. It's your fault Bakagami! Why are you spacing out in the middle of practice?" Riko Aida, Seirin high basketball club's coach punched Kagami's head.

"I'm sorry coach, I forgot that we are practicing right now" Kagami said innocently.

"What do you say B-A-K-A-G-A-M-I? You forgot that we are practicing right now" Riko took a big fan from no one know where "Maybe I need to knock your head off to make you remember again".

Riko smiled her evil smile.

"Remember...Coach! If you hit someone head, can you make someone regain his memories?" Kagami asked while rubbing his head.

"Depend on how stupid the person is" Riko said.

"With that kind of method you won't make someone regain his memories , you will get him an amnesia" Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of Seirin basketball club said "But why do you ask about that out of nowhere? It's not like you Kagami".

"You were spacing out a lot lately. What happen?" Izuki Shun, the tower control of Seirin High basketball club joined the conversation.

"Actually, a friend of mine always forget about something regularly so I'm searching a way to help him" Kagami explained.

" How about write a memo or a diary? that's what Mitobe said" Koganei Shinji, the none speciality in Seirin basketball club translated Mitobe's word. How can he undertsand Mitobe? No one know how.

"A diary! That's it! Thanks senpai, then I'm off first" Kagami took his bag and then waved off his senpais.

"He left, that was fast!" Hyuuga's clutch time activated "WAIT! CATCH HIM UP! HOW DARE HE LEFT WITHOUT AN AGREEMENT FROM HIS SENPAI!".

"Just let him be. Forgive him this time" All the players are fascinated that Riko actually forgive their ace for ran away from the practice "But don't think this is over, there's still punishment waiting" and in a second all the players' fascination faded away.

.

.

.

**Tuesday**

"Oi, Kuroko, this is for you"Kagami handed him a notebook. The both of them were eating lunch together on thre rooftop again.

"A notebook?" Kuroko took the notebook.

"My senior gave me an idea yesterday. If you wrote down the important things that you don't want to forget and then read it again. It will help you remember things" Kagami said.

"Thanks Kagami-kun" Kuroko took a pen from his pocket and started writing "Kagami Taiga from my class is my friend, don't ever forget that. Today is Tuesday and I eat lunch with Kagami-kun on the school's rooftop. My bento is fruit sandwich meanwhile Kagami-kun's bento is rice with salad and teriyaki burger" Kuroko mumbled while writing it in the notebook.

"Y-you don't need to write every details of it!" suddenly Kagami became embarassed.

Kuroko smiled a small smile "I need to write every details of it, because all of it are precious things to remember" Kuroko closed his notebook "Who is the senior that gave you this idea? I rarely saw you talk with a senior class. " Kuroko asked.

"You are surprisingly a good observant" Kagami took a bite from his lunch "He is my senior in basketball club. Hey! why don't you join the basketball club. You like basketball, right? It will be so much fun!" Kagami grinned.

"No, I hate basketball"

"Don't lie to me when your wallpaper is a basketball player"

"I like watching it but I hate playing it" Kuroko's gaze wondered around the rooftop.

"Why?" Lately, Kagami think he asked too much question to Kuroko.

"I don't know why. I have a jersey and a basketball in my house but I don't remember when I have use I tried to touch the ball, I don't know exactly why I feel sad and uncomfortable" Kuroko sighed.

"What kind of reason is that? How could you hate basketball when you aren't sure what the reason is" Kagami stood up "Come on! Let's go with me and join the basketball club. I will show you how fun is it to play basketball".

Hesitate for a moment, Kuroko didn't want to but looking at Kagami whose eyes full of determination, he couldn't say no.

"Okay, but you owe me a vanila milkshake tomorow, okay?" Kuroko said and walked pass Kagami.

"Don't get your hope high" Kagami punched Kuroko's shoulder slowly "I won't give it until you can beat me in a one-on-one".

.

.

.

"So, this is your friend that you mention yesterday and now he wants to join our club" Riko's fiercing eyes looked at Kuroko and then to Kagami"Because you bring a new member, I won't punish you for your mistake yesterday, but don't ever run from the practice again, remember that bakagami?".

"Y-yeah I mean I won't. I swear" Kagami trembled.

"Then Kagami-kun, show him where the changing room is. We will have a practice match today, three versus three" Riko gave an order.

"Roger, madam! this way Kuroko!" and the both of them left.

"So, what do you think about him?" Hyuuga asked.

"He is too weak. With that kind of body, I doubt he can play basketball" Riko sighed. Actually she hoped a prodigy player will come to their club before Interhigh "But as long he enjoy playing basketball, it isn't a big matter".

.

.

.

After a little warm up, the Seirin Basketball Club start their practice match. Today, the plan is a practice match three on three between the regular but because a new member come, Riko changed the plan. She split the team into Kagami-Kuroko-Mitobe VS Hyuuga-Teppei-Izuki.

"Okay everyone, get into your position" Riko held a basketball with right hand and a whistle with her left hand.

Unknown by the seniors, Kuroko's skin became much paler than before. His hand started to sweat and his leg trembled. Without control, his hands started to shake. Kagami couldn't think a reason, why a basketball freak like Kuroko got so scared with a simple practice match? As a good friend, Kagami helped Kuroko regain his confidence by giving him a push—or a slap to be more specific—from the back.

"Relax buddy. Just follow the flow and you will find yourself dribbling that ball" Kagami pointed to the ball which held by Riko.

"And now, TIP OFF" Riko threw the ball high.

.

.

.

Riko couldn't believe her eyes. There were 6 people playing on the court a minute ago, but now she just can see 5 people on it and some passes which suddenly appear from nowhere.

"Is this what people called as misdirection?" Riko mumbled to herself.

It's already 4 pm and the match the whistle sounded, everyone hurried to stand around Kuroko and ask him about his amazing technique.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Even my eagle eyes didn't see it!" Izuki scratched his head.

"I can't believe you can use that kind of method in basketball" Kagami was amazed.

"I-I don't know, I just follow the flow like what Kagami said. Before I know, I already touch and then pass the ball" Kuroko's eyes are sparkling.

"This technique will be our new secret weapon. Let's call it misdirection" Riko said proudly.

"Since when did you have the rights to give it a name?" Hyuuga asked with sarcastic tone.

"Since I become this club's coach" Riko said simply.

"Maa..maa Stop fighting you two!" Teppei stood between Hyuuga and Riko "More importantly, can you teach us how to do that amazing technique, Kuroko-kun?"

"I'm not sure, but I will try" Kuroko scratched his cheek because of embarrassment. Everyone praised him too much.

.

.

.

"Thanks. Kagami-kun, I really have a lot of fun today. Basketball isn't as scary as I thought. Beside of it, I got to know a lot of people"

Kuroko and Kagami are walking home together. After 2 hours trying to teach the other how to use misdirection, Kuroko failed completely. No one can disappear on the court like how he did. So, from now on the seniors called him 'The Sixth Phantom Man' and put him into regular team as a secret weapon. Deep inside his heart, that name sounds so familiar or maybe he just heard it in a film? He couldn't recall anything.

"Now you believe me, right? Playing basketball is fun!" Kagami grinned ear to ear.

"I'm a little curious Kagami-kun" Kuroko stopped "You asked me to be your friend, give me a diary to help me recall the important things I want to remember and then show me the fun of playing basketball. Why did you help me this much?".

"Why?" Kagami scratched his head "Honestly, I don't really know, but I think looking at your lonely figure make me remember about myself".

"About yourself? "

"When I was 6 years old, my family and I moved to America because my father's job. I could learn English but I couldn't make any friend back then. No one in my class or around my house wanted to play with me. I didn't think I'm that gloomy" Kagami sighed.

"I think you don't look gloomy at all Kagami-kun" Kagami smiled a bit when he heard what Kuroko said, but that smile wiped off easily after hearing Kuroko's next word "I think, maybe your face is a little too scary".

"Thanks for your sarcastic compliment" Kagami punched Kuroko's shoulder lightly.

"One day, a boy named Himuro came and asked me to play basketball together. At that time, I didn't know how to play basketball, so I just stood like a stone on the court " Kagami continued his childhood story "Then, Himuro taught me how to make a friend. He said I need to show the other about what I like or what I good at. I need to let them know who I am. But because I wasn't good at anything, in the end Himuro taught me how to play basketball. After that, I played a lot of basketball matches and got a lot of friends" Kagami ended his story.

"That Himuro must be a really good person. He is your best friend, right?"

"No, he is more than it. He is like my older brother" Kagami took a ring out "Himuro bought a matched ring and then gave me one. This ring is a prove that Himuro and I are brother".

Kuroko felt jealous to Kagami. Having memory about your past must be nice. Did he by any chance have a childhood friend too?

"And now, I think it's my turn to help a gloomy person like you" Kagami put a hand on top of Kuroko's head "Get a help from someone and then helping others, that how life cycle, right?".

"Yes, I think that's true".

.

.

.

"Today, I played a practice match with Kagami-kun and the senior in Basketball club. In the match I discover a technique called Misdirection (our coach call it like that). Then, they put me in the regular team. On the way back home, Kagami-kun told me a story about his childhood friend-like-brother named Himuro. Having memory must be nice. I wonder if I had a childhood friend too" Kuroko mumbled to himself while his hand busy writing all that words into his diary. He stared at some notebooks in his bookshelf. Actually he already tried to write a diary from long time ago, but he didn't get any help from it. But this time, he believes with Kagami-kun somehow he can make a lot of friends and more than it, regain his memory about his past

He closed his notebook and prepared to sleep. Before he turn off the light, he opened his cupboard to find a blue and white basketball jersey with a word 'TEIKO' on it.

"I wonder….when I have played basketball before?" Kuroko mumbled to himself.

**-to be continue-**

**So, how it is? I'm sorry if this too long and boring. But I have a lot of fun writing this ^^**


	3. Meet an (maybe) old friend

Let's be friend!

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : AU, OOC

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

One Week Friend /Isshukan Friend owned by Matcha Hazuki

Author Note : Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate it! Sorry for my wrong grammar, English isn't my language. I'm writing this in English to improve my English skill, so —enjoy ^^/

Part 3 – Meet a (maybe) old friend

**Wednesday **

School ended. Seirin High's students are waving good bye to their friends or preparing to take a course afterschool. On the other hand, some students are busy practicing in their club activities. The baseball club's member are warming up by jogging around the school. Sounds of drum and guitar can be heard from light musical club. Every club are practicing hard, including our beloved basketball club.

After running around the school for 5 times, now all of Seirin basketball club's members are having a push-up session.

"So, you didn't remember where you got that blue and white jersey?" Kagami asked between his push-ups.

Kuroko nodded "I came from Teiko Middle School and I think that jersey must be Teiko basketball club's jersey. As far as I remember, I joined literature club not basketball club, so the fact I have that jersey confuse me a bit".

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?" Kagami said while controlling his breath.

"I'm not a thief, Kagami-kun" Kuroko stopped his push-up. 5 times push-ups are his limit.

"That appear and disappear ability of yours will be handful to steal something" Kagami finished his 20 push-ups.

"Stop your chit-chat and start doing 20 sit-ups!" A big fan welcomed Kagami's face with a hard slap.

"Sorry for Kagami's bad attitude, coach" Kuroko bowed his body 90 degree to Riko.

"Don't say that when you are the one who ask me first!" Kagami spat his anger out.

"Don't blame other people for your fault!" A second kiss from Riko's beloved fan touch Kagami's cheek.

After finishing their 20 sit-ups (Kuroko did 6 times, an improvement!), the basketball club's members are jogging while dribbling a ball around the court.

"So, Kagami-kun, have another idea about my jersey?" Kuroko asked while having a hard time dribbling his ball.

"Do they sell it? I heard from my friend, Teiko's Basketball team is the strongest team in Japan Middle School's history, maybe a member sold his properties and you bought it" Kagami swept some of his sweat using his shirt.

Kuroko opened his mouth for a bit just to close it immediately.

"What's wrong? What do you want to say?" Kuroko's attitude always successful to make Kagami confused.

Kuroko kept silent, but he tried to say something to Kagami using his eyes.

"Stop staring at me and just say it already. I don't understand eyes' language" Kagami got frustrated.

"Stop your chit-chat BAKAGAMI!" congratulation Kagami, you got your third kiss from Riko's beloved fan on your cheek.

"I am trying to say that coach is looking at us" Kuroko said with an innocent face.

**Saturday**

Thursday and Friday flowed like ordinary day. Today Kuroko looks very happy. He even smile during the class which give a shock to his classmates except Kagami. Yep, Kagami know the reason about Kuroko's smile. Their coach came to their class this morning and informed Kuroko that his jersey is done and he can take it afterschool. This news carved a big smile on Kuroko's face.

"Geez….he get too excited" Kagami yawned.

The time which Kuroko wait has come. As the school's bell rang, he quickly grabbed his book and stationeries then put them inside his bag. Without wasting a second, Kuroko took his bag, ran to the school's gym, and leaving his-only-friend Kagami, stunned at his action.

Thanks to Kagami's speed, he caught up with Kuroko easily. Both of them reached the gym and opened the door just to find all of their seniors in basketball club already waiting for their arrival.

"Congratulation Kuroko-kun" Riko handed Kuroko a black-red-white jersey. A big '11' carved on it's back "With this jersey on hand, you are officialy a member of Seirin Basketball Club!" the other seniors including Kagami clapped their hand to give this small ceremony some bakcsounds.

Kuroko's eyes sparkled with excitement. He took his new jersey and try it on. It suits him perfectly.

"Thanks everyone. I can't wait to use this on my first match" Kuroko bowed politely to his seniors.

"That's a good thing to say, Kuroko-kun" Riko grabbed Kuroko's shoulder "As you wish, we will have a practice match with Kaijo High School next week.

"WHAT?! KAIJO!" all the seniors screamed their heart out. Their skin paled and sweat dropped fast from their face.

"Kaijo, what's wrong with that school?" Kagami got confused by his senior overaction.

"Kaijo! It's the school who always get into Interhigh each year, they are very strong" Izuki explained.

"How on the earth you can get their agreement for a practice match, coach?" Hyuuga asked with frustration. A popular basketball team versus their newly formed team, they can see the result.

"With a little charm of mine, it is an easy matter" Riko smiled her evil smile "More than that, Kaijo has Kise Ryouta, one of the Generation of Miracle in their team".

"GENERATION OF MIRACLE? YOU ARE KIDDING WITH US" the seniors let their frustration out.

"Generation of miracle? What is it?" Kagami asked.

"Generation of miracle is 5 prodigies in basketball. Their talent are outstanding and far from ordinary highschool player. All of them come from same middle school, Teiko Middle School and with their talent they crush a lot of teams" suddenly a gloomy aura surrounding the usual cheerful Teppei.

"TEIKO?!" Kagami stared at Kuroko "You came from Teiko, aren't you?"

" I have never heard about them" Kuroko scratched his cheek.

"THAT'S A LIE" Hyuuga pointed at Kuroko "Every Japanese student know about them".

Riko's fan came from nowhere and give a nice—and of course hurt—slap to our beloved captain.

"Stop scarying our juniors and see the positive side of it. This is a good opportunity to learn about the ability of Generation of Miracle. All of them are scattered around in Japan, if we want to go national, want or not we will face them".

"I agree with you coach!" Kagami said with a big grin on his face "A stronger opponent! it's fire up my spirit!" He said with a great enthusiast.

"I'm agree with coach too. However, we don't know the result now. I believe we can win, we are a strong team " Kuroko's word melted the seniors' heart.

"We are lucky too have good juniors in our team" Teppei cried "Everyone, let's have fun!".

"It's good to see your confident back" Riko felt proud to her teammates "But... why suddenly our gym is full with GIRLS!".

"It's not our, it's the school's gym, coach" Kuroko corrected.

"WHATEVER" Riko spat out.

This time, more and more girls come to the gym. In a second, the gym is flooded by a lot of girls. Even some of them aren't using Seirin's uniform! All of them squeled while holding a pen and magazine in their hand. Their squel got wilder when a young-blonde-handsome boy came inside the gym.

" That's KISE RYOUTA!" Koganei pointed out.

The boy named Kise waved the Seirin Basketball club with a big smile.

"I have an important thing to do with this guys, so could all of you go out for a while?" Kise asked nicely to all the girls who blushed because of his smile.

All the girls left the gym, leaving Kise and the Seirin Basketball club in there.

"I'm sorry for all the ruckus before" Kise smiled his toothy smile.

"Kise Ryouta one of the generation of miracle. Start playing basket on his second year of middle school but his ability bring him as one of Teiko's regular. His experience isn't as much as the other four but his improvement Is very fast" Koganei read a magazine basket "He is also a model".

"Good at basket and a model too, NOT FAIR!" Hyuuga screamed.

"Why are you here? Our match will be next week" Riko asked.

"Relax! I come here not as an enemy, I just want to say hello to my old bestfriend, KUROKOCCHII!" Kise threw a big hug to Kuroko.

"KUROKO YOU KNOW HIM?" This news shocked Kagami.

"Yes, I know him, he is a model, right?I saw him a lot in TV" Kuroko's poker face never leave his face "Except of that, I don't know anything about him".

"Kurokocchii! That's cruel! I come far away from Kanagawa just to meet you " Kise cried his tears out " We are best friend in middle school, right?".

Kuroko took his diary from his bag and opened some of it's pages. After reading his diary for a while, finally he opened his mouth "No, I don't think so. This is our first time meeting".

"K-Ku-Kuro-Kurokocchi this isn't funny!"

"This isn't a joke and please stop calling me Kurokocchi" Kuroko broke Kise's hug.

Kise's eyes widened. His mouth gaped. He couldn't believe his (self proclaimed) best friend rejected him! This is the first time for him to experience something called rejection. Between his sorrow, suddenly a ball flew onto his face, with a quick reflex, he caught it with ease.

"Oi Ikemen! Stop wailing! Let's have a one-on-one" Kagami, the culpirt of the flying ball, challenged Kise.

"Shut up thick eyebrows! I'm in a deep pain of being rejected by Kurokocchi!"

"Thick eyebrows?!" Kagami gritted his teeth.

"Ano...Kise Ryouta-san, I know that Kagami is the one at fault because he threw a ball to you but I don't like the way you call my friend" Kuroko stood up between Kise and Kagami.

Kagami felt a tinge of happines inside his heart. His famous-poker-face friend, Kuroko Tetsuya defend him! Finally, he can call Kuroko as his best friend.

"You should call him scary-face-man instead, it suits him better"

Scratch the word above. Kuroko didn't defend him. Instead, he put an oil into the fire.

"Oh thanks for the correction Kurokocchi! " Kise smiled his model smile but it's turned quickly into a glare when he faced Kagami "Scary-face-man, I believe you did something to Kurokocchi like hypnotize him or something else so you can take my place as Kurokocchi's (self proclaimed) best friend! Say the truth and surrender now!" Kise the model has changed into a policeman.

"Why I get the blame here? I'm a nice protagonist who helped everyone!" Kagami angered.

"Who make you the protagonist in this story ?An ikemen like me should be one!" Kise protested "Remember this scary-face-man, I swear I will find the truth about what you did to Kurokocchii and get my title as Kurokocchii's (self proclaimed) best friend back!" Kise slammed the gym's door with a loud bang.

"That yellow creature..." Kagami tighten his fist "I swear I will win the next week game!"

"That's the spirit Kagami-kun" Kuroko didn't realize that he is the reason why this fight begin.

"Do you see that? It's like a drama!" Riko's eyes sparkled. Looks like the seniors were enjoying the short drama scene which happened a minute ago.

**-to be continue- **

**Sorry, this one is too short.**

**Kise finally make his appearence XD I think I will follow some of the anime's plot but with some different things happen. Sorry for bullying Kagami too much, but no need to worry, he will become the 'nice protagonist who helped everyone' in the end. **

**P.S : Ikemen means a good looking guy**


	4. Hang out with friends

Let's be friend!

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : AU, OOC

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

One Week Friend /Isshukan Friend owned by Matcha Hazuki

Author Note : Hehe I update this story again. I have a loooooooong holiday right now so i spent my time writing this story. Special thanks to Vienna09, Gou and Caithlinn13 for the review. It's really make my day :). And a lot of thanks to everyone who read, favs and follows this story! Love you all~  
Sorry for my wrong grammar, English isn't my language. I'm writing this in English to improve my English skill, so —enjoy ^^/

Part 3 – Hang out with friends

**Still Saturday **

After watching a short drama with Kuroko, Kagami and Kise as the main characters, the Seirin Basketball Club were walking home together. Everyone kept their mouth shut,didn't dare to say any word. The shock of seeing that dramatic scene still lingering around them.

"Ne, Kuroko, by seeing Kise's reaction I think Kise and you must have known each other" Kagami is the first to speak.

Kuroko stopped at his track and staring at the road below him. "If Kise is really my friend..." He sighed "Then I am a really cruel person who dare to forget his friend. Kise will hate me for his entire life".

Every seniors of Seirin Basketball Club stopped their track too. They pitied Kuroko. He feels bad to say that he forgot about Kise but in the same time he didn't know anything about Kise, except he is a model. Having no memory about your past friend must be really hard.

"Stop worrying about that" Kagami continued his walk without sparing a glance to Kuroko "If he was your friend, a true friend I mean, he will forgive you when he know the reason about your behaviour".

Kuroko stared at Kagami's back. A part of Kuroko's heart feel at ease after hearing Kagami's word. But the other part of himself still blaming him for breaking another person's 's a tightening feeling in his heart when he recalled Kise's pained face. The way his brow furrowed, his mouth gaped and a drop of tear in the edge of his eyes, Kise's fans will surely kill him for breaking their idol's heart.

Koganei looked at his junior's face whose turned into a poker face, trying too see through his heart. Kuroko really did a good job to hide his feeling but he couldn't escape from Koganei's super ultimate cat eyes! He could see a gloomy aura surrounded his beloved junior. This is not good, that's what he think. As a joker in Seirin Basketball Club, one of his job is to erase that gloomy aura of his teammate.

"Hey! I have a really good idea!" Koganei caught everyone attention "Why don't we hang out together tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow is a day off and I have nothing to do, I'm in!" Teppei agreed.

"Wait a moment. You are supposed to use holiday for resting! We have a big match next week" Riko hesitated.

"Come on coach! Practice, practice and practice give a lot of stress to our body. Hang out will surely reduce our stress" .

The other including Kagami agreed. Hanging out with a friend is a need once a time. Different with the other, Kuroko didn't say agree or nodded his head. He just stunned in his place like a statue.

"What's wrong Kuroko? You can't go with us tomorrow?" Izuki asked.

Kuroko shook his head "As far as I remember, this is my first time someone ask me to hang out" Kuroko scratched his cheek. A habit which appear when he feels nervous and excited "I got excited".

Kuroko's teammates shocked to hear Kuroko's statement. High school is the time for every teenager to hanging out with their friend. There's no way they will let one of their teammate pass his highschool life just doing homework, eat lunch at break time, get back to home and then fall asleep. They swear they will make tomorrow an enjoyable hang out!

"Let's meet at the park by 8 am. Don't forget to confirm if you will come or not through message, do all of you understand?" Like usual, Riko give an order.

"Ano...coach, I don't have a cellphone so I can't send you a message. But I will make sure to come on time tomorrow" Kuroko still scratched his cheek.

"You don't have a cellphone?! Want to borrow mine? I have two at home" the surprisingly rich Kagami said.

"No, it's okay Kagami-kun. Actually I have a cellphone but I locked it with a password and..."

"You forgot your password and can't open it" Kagami cut Kuroko's word "Your amnesia is in a critical state, huh?"

"Maybe if we can guess Kuroko's password and open his cellphone, we can find some hints to Kuroko's past" Koganei guessed "This is exciting! I feel like a detective know!".

"Mou, this is a serious problem not a kid's play" Riko punched Koganei's head lightly.

"Sorry coach, sorry Kuroko" Koganei rubbed his head while the other are laughing wholeheartedly even Kuroko couldn't keep his poker face any longer and curved a fade smile in his face. The group of guys (plus one girl) started to walk again. The sound of their laughter following each of their steps and succesfully caught some bystanders' ear who muttered 'noisy teenager' or 'what are they laughing at?' but none of them care about it. This afternoon sure seems nice.

**Sunday **

Sunday's weather is nice. The nice warm of the sun and the sounds of bird chirping happily, without a doubt, today is the best day to go for a hang out. Japanese people must be thinking about that too. Streets, Supermarkeat, Cafes and Cinemas filled with a lot of peple. Tokyo park's condition isn't differ. Kids are playing in the swing, women are chatting happily about discount and men are enjoying theirselves in the park's bench while reading an old newspaper. It's sure is crowded. On the other side of the park where a lot couples are holding each other hand, our beloved full-of-single (except Tsuchida) Basketball Club are standing a single in the sea of couples are tough.

"Sorry I'm a little late" Kagami waved his hand.

"SHOW SOME GUILTY FACE TO YOUR SENIOR!" Hyuuga yelled at their ace.

"Maa..maa don't get angry so easily Hyuuga. I don't want my best friend get a heart attack because his anger" Teppei calmed Hyuuga down "Kagami is here, so we just need to wait for Kuroko".

"I'm here senpai" Kuroko popped out behind Teppei's back.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the scream of Seirin Basketball Club invited stare and glare from the couples around them.

"If I get a heart attack, it's all your fault Kuroko!" Hyuuga yelled. Let's pray for Hyuuga's healthiness.

* * *

Game center. One of the most favorite place to hang out for teenagers and seems like the Seirin Basketball Club had the same opinion. One by one they stepped into a game center near the park. It's not an ordinary game center, it's the most biggest game center in Tokyo. It's filled with a lot of games such as Dance Dance Revolution, racing car and shooting ball. Without a doubt, this place must be a heaven for the gamer.

The Seirin Basketball Club separated theirselves so they can enjoy their own time at the game center. Hyuuga challenged Teppei in a shooting ball game. Of course Teppei protested because Hyuuga's position as shooting guard, but he accept it after all, it's fun to see Hyuuga yelling at the hoop if he couldn't make a score. Koganei and Izuki tried Dance Dance Revolution while Riko cheering them on. Tsuchida asked Mitobe to play racing car with him, surprisingly Mitobe agreed. Now, it's only Kagami and Kuroko who haven't decide anything to play.

"Hey, wanna play something?" Kuroko scratched his cheek. He felt nervous inside the game center for the first time.

"Let's just trash some balls into the hoop" Kagami chose a ball shooting machine beside Teppei and Hyuuga. Full with confidence, he did a shooting stance, jump a little and then threw the ball with his fingertips. The ball crashed the hoop and bounced back just to hit Kagami's face. Fortunately, the ball didn't hit anyone else than Kagami. Unfortunately Kagami's face is stung with pain now.

"How dare this machine mocking me by throwing the ball back?" he retorted.

"Kagami-kun, face it. You aren't supposed to throw the ball. You are a dunk man" Kuroko picked the ball which rolled to his leg.

"Looks like you are having a great time, Kagami" Teppei chuckled.

Kagami didn't say anything, instead he gave an intimidating galare to his senpai. His eyes caught Hyuuga who tried to make a shoot. Determined to make a shoot, Kagami stared at his senpai shooting form, maybe if he followed his senpai's way of shooting, he could make a shoot by his own.

The ball which Hyuuga shoot fly beautifully. Kagami's eyes widened, his senpai is great! He should give him a special respect from now—or maybe not. The ball flew high but didn't go to to the right way, magically it give a nice hit onto Kagami's head.  
"WHY AM I THE VICTIM AGAIN?!" Kagami screamed his lung out.

"That's cool Kagami-kun. Not every people get a hit by a ball twice in a day" Kuroko gave Kagami a thumbs up.

"Ceh, I missed" Hyuuga's attention wandered to the machine's high score display "Two shots more and I will beat the previous high score".

"40! That's much!" Teppei's mouth formed an 'O'.

Hearing his senpai's conversation, curiously Kagami peeked a glance to his machine's high score display. Looking at the display, Kagami's eyes widened. Who on the earth scored this much?

"What's wrong Kagami-kun?" confused by his friend attitude, Kuroko took a peek from behind Kagami's back.

"120" Kuroko mumbled.

This caught his seniors' attention. Curiously they closed the gap with their juniors and took a peek too. A 120 displayed at the high score display with red colour.

"Who on the earth did this?" Hyuuga couldn't believe his eyes. This person must be one hell of a good player.

"It's a tall weird guy with glasses and green hair. He brought a big fluffy tedy bear around." a passerby interupted them "I saw him scored it yesterday".

"Glasses and green hair" Teppei muttered "One of the generation of miracle has that kind of figure".

"Generation of miracle, heh?" Kagami smirked "Sounds more interesting".

The taught about Generation of Miracle quickly faded away as a loud scream sounded from the other side of the game center. Accidentally, they knew that sound very well. It's Koganei Shinji's sound! Quickly, they rushed to the sound's source just to find Koganei got another hit by Riko.

"Mou, why are you screaming so loud? Every people are looking at us now" Riko took a deep breath to hide her embarassment.

"B-but all of us are enjoying ourselves by our own!" Koganei protested.

"What's bad about it? Isn't it good?" Hyuuga stepped in .

"We are here to make Kuroko enjoy his first hang out, aren't we?" This statement turned all of their mind back. Crap, they really forget about it.

"K-Kuroko-kun we are very sorry. We really forget about it" Riko clapped her hand in front of her face.

"It's okay coach. I enjoyed it already by looking at all of your happy face".

_There's no way such a good person like him exist! _The seniors are dropping their tears out because of Kuroko's statement.

"At least try to play something" Kagami pushed Kuroko's back a bit "We won't go home until you play something!".

Kuroko stared at Kagami's face. He really mean his word. Then, he glanced at his seniors face, they nodded quickly and encouraged him to play something. Kuroko is confused. There's too many games in here and he wasn't sure what to play until his eyes caught something.

"Let's try that one" Kuroko pointed out a big rectangular machine at the corner of the game center.

"A photobooth?! What's the fun about it? You just do a pose and click, it's done" Kagami blurted out.

"I want to make a commemoration of my first time hang out "Kuroko scratched his cheek again "I think it will be nice to have something to help me remember this event beside people said photo is a way to capture memories, right? I don't want to forget this event, never".

Everyone stared at each other and smiled. Kuroko looked eager to have everyone take a photo together. They can't say no, right?

* * *

In a moment, the photobook machine filled with nine noisy teenagers. They are struggling with each other to keep theirselves inside the machine. How all of them could fit in? It's the biggest question here.

"We just have three chances! A long queue is waiting outside, make sure you make your best pose" Riko ordered.

First attempt was a total failure. Kagami stepped on Mitobe's foot caused Mitobe to stumble and accidentally pushed Riko's back. As the result, the camera only captured a bit of Riko's forehead.

Second attempt still counted as a failure. Riko, Teppei, Koganei,Tsuchida, Mitobe,Izuki and Kagami's pose are fine. But Hyuuga's face was covered by Teppei's peace sign and Kuroko disappeared from the camera mysteriously. To make sure Kuroko's face shown in the next photo, Riko forced him to stand in the middle.

Fortunately, the third photo was acceptable. Kuroko's poker face was showed in the picture. Riko, Koganei, Tsuchida and Mitobe was giving their best smile. Teppei and Izuki was smiling with their toothy smile while their hand formed a peace sign. Hyuuga had an angry face and Kagami was giving his best glare to the camera. Weird photo but nice enough. Kuroko's eyes sparkled with happines when he received his photo.

* * *

The rest of the day they spent chatting at Maji Burger. They stayed long enough there until the Maji Burger's manager came out and kicked them out for being too noisy. Laughing at their first 'kicked out from Maji Burger' experience, they waved each other a goodbye leaving Kuroko and Kagami walked together to their home.

"So...tomorrow is Monday" Kagami spoke out.

"Yeah" Kuroko stared at his feet. Not dare to see Kagami's expression "I hope I won't forget anything. I will make sure to write today's event on my diary".

"Nah, it's okay to forget. I'm going to make you remember again" .

"Don't be too sure maybe I will be the one to greet you tomorrow".

"I will be looking forward to it" Kagami stopped at his track. It's time for the both of them to part way. He scratched the back of his neck then took a deep breath.

"So..." he sighed "See you again tomorrow" Kagami held out his fist and handed it in front of Kuroko's face.

"What's that?".

"It's called bumping fist. People who claimed themselves as partner do this a lot".

Kuroko stared it for a while. He turned his right palm into a fist and stared back at Kagami, confused at what should he do next. Looking at Kuroko's confused expression, Kagami slowly bumped his fist with Kuroko's fist.

"Then, I'm off!" He waved Kuroko a goodbye.

Kuroko waved Kagami using his left hand while his right hand still formed a fist. After Kagami disappearing from his sight, he stared slowly at his fist. Kuroko touched his right palm with his left hand while recalling the blurry image he had when they bumped fist. Somehow, it give him a familiar feeling.

Shaking his head, Kuroko got his mind back. Staring at Kagami's way for the last time, he finally dragged his feet to his house. Today was fun. That's the only important thing right now.

-to be continue-

**How is it? Is it bad? Maybe it's a little boring but I want Kuroko to have some bonding time with his teammates. I don't know if Kagami is rich or not but he could buy a lot of burgers at Maji Burger! It's mean he is rich, isn't it?**

**Do you think this story's pace is too slow? Do I need to make it faster?**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	5. A Basketball Match With A Friend

Let's be friend!

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : AU, OOC

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

One Week Friend /Isshukan Friend owned by Matcha Hazuki

Author Note : Thanks for all of your reviews, favs and follows! I'm trying to make this chapter longer, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too^^ Please enjoy…. Sorry for my wrong grammar, English isn't my language. I'm writing this in English to improve my English skill.

**Chapter 5 : A Basketball Match With A Friend**

**Sunday **

Kuroko didn't remember, when exactly he started to forget his memories about his friends. In Middle School, he could recall all of his teachers' name or face, but couldn't do the same about his classmates. He even can't recall their faces until now. As far as he remember, there's just a blurry image around him in the class.

In High School, there are about 5 people who come from the same Middle School as him. One person greet Kuroko and told him how he missed the time they had in Middle School. Confused by the sudden greeting, Kuroko asked who he was. The question broke the person's heart resulting some nicknames for Kuroko. One of the most popular nickname of him is 'Cold Statue'. Since then, no one wanted to befriend him. He already expected a cold and quiet highschool life without friends to talk with. Until a transfer student named Kagami Taiga came to his class and befriend him. This must be a chance for him to change his cold and quiet highschool life into a warm and nice one. He won't let this chance go away, he will treasure this moment and last this until the end of his life is the promise Kuroko buried in his mind.

Now, he is in his bedroom, trying his best to treasure every moment he had with his friend. He wrote every activities they did such as playing at game center, eating and chatting at Maji Burger even the 'kicked out from Maji Burger' experience, he wrote every things of it in detail. After finishing the writing session, he glued the photo he took with his friends and gave some noticed such as : the one using glasses named Hyuuga, the thick burrowed man is Kagami-kun, etc. At the bottom of the note, he wrote 'don't forget to greet Kagami-kun tomorrow'. It's always been Kagami who greet him first all the time, tomorrow, it's his turn to do it.

Closing his diary, Kuroko took a glance to his clock. It's already 10 pm, his sleeptime. He climbed to his bed and wrapped the warm blanket around him.

"I won't forget anything tomorrow" He closed his eyes and chanted a lot of time until he fell in a deep slumber, dreaming of another hang out with his friends.

**Monday**

The day Kagami spent with Kuroko got him a lot of shocking experience. First, Kuroko could disappear from people sight and then appear suddenly beside them. Second, Kuroko always lose his memories about friend each Monday. Three, despite of Kuroko's weak body, he could play basketball by his own way. Finally, the fourth Kagami's shocking experience is happening right now.

Two minutes ago, Kagami was making some words how to convince Kuroko that he was his friend if Kuroko forgot about him. When he opened the class's door, a poker faced Kuroko is waiting there, staring at him with his blank stare. What Kagami didn't expect is Kuroko really greet him! Not only greeting him, he even knew his name! This is it! Kuroko remember him! Kuroko's amnesia successfully cured!

"Good Morning Kagami-kun" he bowed politely. Still no answer, he repeat it again "Good morning Kaga—".

"STOP! I heard enough already" Kagami got his mind and body back "err….so…..Good morning too?" he asked hesitantly.

Kuroko didn't change his expression. Keeping his poker face, he stared at Kagami who feel uneasy with his stare. They glued at the same position for almost 5 minutes! Blinking his eyes, Kuroko finally made a move.

"You are Kagami-kun, right? Are you really...my..err...my friend?" Kuroko asked carefully while giving a quick glance to his diary.

"Yeah, I'm your friend" Kagami patted Kuroko's head "Thanks for greeting me first" .

"Err...your welcome?" Kuroko said hesitantly. It's still awkward for him to say something to Kagami. He knew that the both of them are friend from his diary but still, it's hard to recognize someone as friend when you didn't feel comfortable with him. That comfortable feeling is the cause why people can chat, play and spend a lot of time with their friend.

* * *

It's lunch break and somehow Kagami got to convince Kuroko to eat their lunch together at the school's rooftop. Calmly, Kagami opened his large bento filled with various dishes from meat. Sometimes he gave some glances to Kuroko who sit beside him. Kuroko's face looks calm like usual but his body is fidgeting non-stop in his place. Uneasiness could be seen from his form.

"Kuroko, what's wrong with you? You look uneasy" Kagami asked worriedly.

"I'm okay Kagami-kun" Now, Kuroko is scratching his cheek as a sign of nervousness.

"Lie won't work on me" Kagami picked a chicken wing with his chopstick and gulped it down in one gulp "You always scratch your cheek when you feel nervous or excited".

Kagami caught him! Kuroko stopped his scratching cheek activity and stared at his lap. How much Kagami know about him? It's starting to be a big question in his mind.

"Um…Kagami-kun, thanks for everything" Kuroko moved his stare from his lap to Kagami's face "For last week".

"I-it's not like I really did that much" Kagami started to scratch his cheek like the way Kuroko did when he was nervous.

"No, I can tell from reading my diary" Kuroko opened his diary which he bring everywhere "There's a lot written about you. You did a lot for me and on top of that, it looks like I was enjoying myself when I was writing in this diary

Kagami keep scratching his cheek because he feels embarrassed. He didn't know how to respond that kind of statement. Instead of giving a respon to Kuroko's statement, he changed the topic into yesterday hang out.

"Yesterday was fun" Kagami grinned at Kuroko.

"Kind of" Kuroko stared at his lap, not daring to look at Kagami's face.

"We should do another hang out again" no answer from Kuroko, Kagami continued his talk "Do you want to go to the game center again? We can try all the games you missed yesterday. Or going to a theme park isn't bad too, we will get a lot of fun there".

"Yeah, it will be fun…yesterday was fun too….It was really fun!" Suddenly Kuroko blurted out "I believe it was fun….." A drop of tears dropped from Kuroko's eyes. This action shocked Kagami a lot.

_What? Why he is crying? _Kagami thought "_Is it tears of joy? Is it because he is happy his memories came back?_

"I-I'm sorry. It's nothing" Kuroko realized the tears in his cheek "I think I get something in my eyes or these could be tears of joy" Kuroko tried to sweep his tears.

_But he seems frustrated. I think those aren't tears of joy _Kagami's brain still wondering about Kuroko's weird behavior.

"These are tears of joy" Kuroko's tears flowed from his eyes "I'm just so happy to remember what I did yesterday. Really…..I'm happy".

Kagami facepalmed. Just now, Kagami get it. His plan to make Kuroko remember using a diary isn't effective. He knew his face, his name and the activities they did last week, including their hang out. But Kagami is sure, Kuroko didn't remember any feeling from it. It must be the reason why he seems so frustrated. He couldn't remember how fun is to hang out with friends or the comfortable feeling they feel when they talked with each other.

"KUROKO!" Kagami stood up and then bowed to Kuroko "I'm sorry..".

Kuroko widened his eyes. This kind of reaction isn't expected by Kuroko. He thought Kagami will be happy to hear that he feels happy but why he suddenly bowed himself and apologize?

"Kagami-kun, I feel really happy, there's nothing you need to apologize for".

"You don't remember at all, do you? I'm sorry for making you lie" Kagami keep his body in bowing position "Stop pushing yourself! You don't have to push yourelf to be my friend!".

Kuroko is stunned at Kagami's word.

"I feel bad to say this" Kagami pulled his body up and stared deep at Kuroko's teary eyes "I was doing all the things not for you, but actually it's for me".

"N-No! You were suggesting me about a diary because you wanted to help me about this memory loss. You didn't need to feel bad about it!" Kuroko stood up from his position "Kagami-kun never did something wrong!".

"I was….I was telling myself it was for your sake but in reality, it was only to save me from the task of repeating myself over and over" Kagami closed his eyes and took a long breath "It was so that I could skip saying let's be friend to you".

"Kagami-kun….." Kuroko is at loss of words.

"I said to you, it's a simple matter , isn't it? But the truth, talking to someone eventhough I can't get him to know who I am It's frustrating!" Kagami opened his eyes "Skipping such an important part of our friendship, Iwas thinking there's no way you want to be friend with me like before".

Kagami continued his speech "I'm sorry for making you push yourself. You talked with me all day but you were confused, weren't you? I'm really sorry" Kagami bowed his body again.

Kuroko dried his cheek using his sleeve and then stared at Kagami's bowing position. At loss of action, his hand moved in it's own and punched Kagami.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" Kagami rubbed his not-pained head. Kuroko's punch isn't hurt at all.

Kuroko took his pen from his pocket and started to write while talking loudly "Kagami-kun made me keep a diary so that it's easier for him but I think he is a good person for noticing straight away that I was pushing myself and apologizing. Kagami-kun is scary, but he is a really wonderful person" Kuroko gave Kagami a faint smile.

"I-It's that mean, you want to be my friend again?" Kagami asked hesitantly.

Kuroko nodded at Kagami's question "I guess there's no helping it. Let's be friend!".

Kagami gaped at Kuroko's words. Slowly, the confusion in his face changed into a happy one. He is grinning widely from ear to ear.

"By the way" Kuroko started to write again "This is my first time to punch Kagami".

"WH-WHAT?!" Kagami prepared his fist "Don't think this is over, K-U-R-O-K-O!"

This time, Kuroko is the one who chanted the magic word to Kagami. And so, Kagami became friends with Kuroko this week as well.

* * *

The bell rang as a sign for the class to end. Kuroko and Kagami are walking together to the gym. When they stepped their foot inside the gym, all the basketball club's seniors are staring at Kuroko nervously . Quickly, all of them stood around Kuroko and bombarded him with a lot of questions.

"Kuroko! How do you feel today? Do you remember who am I?"

"Kuroko! Tell us! Who is who?"

"Kuroko! Is there any memory about someone named Teppei in your mind?".

Kuroko gazed at his seniors' expression. Teppei still smiling whatever happen. Hyuuga looks nervous but trying to hide his nervousness. Izuki mumbled something , always trying to make a joke in every situation. Koganei is biting his nail, waiting for Kuroko's answer, while Mitobe and Riko are trying to calm everyone down.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko called Kagami instead of answering his seniors' question.

"What?" by the sound of his name, Kagami's ear perked up.

"What should I do? I remember all of these people!" Kuroko stated with a poker-face.

"EEEEH?! FOR REAL?" this news shocked Kagami.

"I remembered, last week I joined Seirin Basketball Club and meet all the seniors here, in the gym. In my first time practice match, I'm in a one team with Mitobe-senpai and we win against Hyuuga-Teppei-Izuki senpai team" Kuroko scratched his cheek "Riko-senpai is a very strict coach, Mitobe-senpai won't or can't talk, Koganei-senpai somehow understand Mitobe-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai and Teppei-senpai always bickering with each other. Izuki-senpai's jokes are lame. Tsuchida-senpai has a girlfriend". Kuroko mentioned everything he know about his seniors.

"How about me? I'm in a one team with you at the practice match, for more information! And how could you remember that much things about our seniors! Did you write it on your diary?" Kagami took Kuroko's diary with force and started to read it. He already read it for about 20 times but he couldn't find a lot of informations about his seniors. 90% of Kuroko's diary is filled about Kagami.

"Why am I the only one being forgotten? It's unfair!" Kagami pointed at Kuroko.

"But the details of the practice match and the hang out appears somewhat vague" Kuroko scratched his cheek "I thought maybe it's because Kagami-kun was there as well, but…..".

"So, their existence are greater than mine! Is that what you are saying? Is that what you are saying, huh?" Kagami cried his tears out.

Riko calmly pushed her way to Kuroko and stood in front of him.

"Kuroko-kun, please answer me honestly. Every Monday, you will forget anything about your friend, am I right?".

Kuroko nodded.

"Then, how about the people you remember? What's your relationship towards them?".

"Family and…" Kuroko looked hesitant "People that I don't consider friends?".

This statement clicked something on Riko's mind. It's mean just one thing.

"Guys, I think I understand what happen now" Riko folded her arm in front of her chest "Kuroko remember about us. Is that clicked something on your mind?".

After thinking for a while, finally the seniors realized it. The truth is painful.

"Kuroko didn't think us as his friend!" The seniors screamed in horor. All of them crying their tears out in a corner of the gym. A sad and gloomy aura surrounded them.

Kagami sweatdropped at his seniors behaviour. One part of his heart feels sorry for his seniors but the other part of him feels reassured that Kuroko thought him as friend. Eventhough he is happy to know the truth, being forgotten is a pain too. So, he joined his seniors in the corner leaving Kuroko stood alone in the middle of the gym.

"I make my seniors and Kagami-kun cry….." Kuroko's tears started to drop "I'm a bad guy….".

Adding Kuroko's tears, everyone in the gym are crying now. Today is a really weird day.

* * *

**Saturday **

The shocking news of Kuroko's amnesia faded away as the day passed. Awkwardly, everyone tried to get along with Kuroko. Fortunately, the amnesia incident didn't affect much to their basketball practice to defeat Kaijou. Their team's teamwork still one of the best in Tokyo. Kagami and Kuroko's duo play, instantly strengthen Seirin Basketball Club's offense.

The others day passed in a blur. Now it's time for a practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High. Full of spirit, the Seirin Basketball Club took their first step into Kaijou High School. What is waiting inside amazed them.

Kaijou High School is an amazing school. The school's building is huge and tall. The school's facilities are well maintained especially their sport's facilities. The gym's school isn't lose to the school's building. You can put two Seirin's gym inside it.

"Kurokocchi!" suddenly a blonde haired man running all the way to Kuroko, completely ignoring the other "Welcome to Kaijou High School! Want me to show you around-ssu?".

"No, thanks. By the way, who are you?" Kuroko asked bluntly.

"That's mean Kurokocchi! It's me! Your very handsome best friend since Middle School!" Kise whinned loudly while giving a crushing bear hug to Kuroko.

"I don't have a very handsome best friend since Middle School in my memory" Kuroko said "You must be thinking me as someone else".

"Mou…Kurokocchi! Stop this 'I forgot my best friend' thing. When you rejected me last week, I cried my tears out until my tears dried!" Kise whinned.

"Then, please stop this 'I am trying to make my best friend remember about me with a bear hug' thing" Kagami helped Kuroko out from Kise's hug.

Kise released his crushing bear hug and glared at Kagami. In Kise's mind, Kagami is the one who responsible about Kuroko's memory loss. He thinks Kagami must have hypnotized Kuroko to forget about him and took Kise's place as Kuroko's best friend.

After he left the gym last week, Kise immediately tried to find a solution of this problem by asking to his supernatural genius friend about hypnosis. But his supernatural genius friend ignored him too! After Kise told him about Kuroko's amnesia, he hang up and didn't answer his call again.

_How mean…._ Kise recalled his attempts to call his supernatural genius friend.

"Let's head to the gym, I can't wait to crush your team and get Kurokocchi back" Kise pointed out to Kagami "If Seirin lose, Kurokocchi will be transferred to Kaijo and you must erase your hypnosis on Kurokocchi!".

"Fine..but WAIT! Hypnosis?!" Kagami couldn't understand what Kise's mind is thinking.

They continue to glare at each other. A flash of lightning can be seen between their glare. The others only stood at their place, feeling the painful of being forgotten.

* * *

The practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High started. All of the Seirin's members are fired up by anger. Kaijou seems to underestimate them because they are only using half a court. The other half is for the members who won't be playing to continue their practice. Even Kise isn't allowed by Kaijou's coach to play because he thinks it will be unfair for Seirin to play against a Generation of Miracle.

Kagami gritted his teeth full of anger. Kuroko is angry too but hide it well. The both of them giving a signal to each other using their eyes. They planned something in their mind.

As a player from Kaijou got the ball, Kuroko stole it quickly and passed it to Kagami. Kagami caught the ball and jumped high resulting all the spectactors' mouth gaped wide. In a second, the first score for Seirin scored by Kagami, he even crashed the hoop with all of his might.

"Look at that, Kaijou!" Kagami beamed with full of pride.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko pointed out at Kagami's hand which held the poor crashed hoop "How much a hoop cost?".

"WE NEED TO PAY FOR THIS?!" Kagami just realized what he had done.

"Of course Bakagami!" Riko said with anger from the bench "Congratulation for scoring the first score and paying that hoop! Pay it by yourself!".

"Kuroko…..you have to help me pay for this!".

"You are the one who crashed it, Kagami-kun".

"But you are the one who pass it to me!" and the conversation ended with Kagami's statement. The conclusion of this conversation, Kuroko and Kagami have to buy a new hoop for Kaijou with their own financial.

"Kise, you are in!" angered by the crashed hoop incident, Kaijou's coach decided to put Kise in.

"Roger, coach!" Kise put his uniform on "I will crash another hoop and show Kurokocchi that Kaijou is better!".

"DON'T CRASH IT!" Kasamatsu, the Kaijou Basketball team's captain, gave Kise a nice kick on the back "How could we play without a hoop?!".

"Senpai…why are you kicking me when I haven't done anything!" Kise cried his tears out.

* * *

After Kise joined the match, the game turned into a high-paced play. Kise showed his copying ability and scored a lot of scores resulting a big gap in the score. Kagami tried his best to stop Kise but Kise always copying him. Because of the tense match, Kuroko's weak body couldn't keep up anymore forcing Seirin to call a time-out.

"Kuroko-kun, are you okay?" Riko helped Kuroko up and gave him some water.

"Coach, I think my misdirestion didn't affect them again" Kuroko accepted the mineral water which Riko gave.

"I think so too. Looks like misdirection can't be used for the entire match. It has a limit" Riko folded her arms in front of her chest "I should know that a great technique couldn't last long. Koganei-kun prepare yourself, you will replace Kuroko".

"Coach… I still want to play!".

"Kuroko-kun, look at yourself! You are exhausted!"

"It's okay coach! I promise we will win this game, beside I don't want to enter a school with someone who likes to crush people using a hug".

"Boy…" Riko shooked her head " Okay, but don't push yourself too much".

* * *

After the time-out, there's an eight point gap which Seirin need to cover. Kuroko coordinated with Kagami, passing the ball so Kagami could make a score. Unexpectedly, Kuroko and Kise faced each other on the court.

"Kurokocchi…I never imagine the both of us face each other" Kise stopped at his track. Last year, he played on the court with Kuroko. Caught Kuroko's pass and win with Kuroko but now, the situation differ. Kuroko stood in front of him, not as friend but as an enemy "But, you can't win for me!".

Kise passed Kuroko with ease but surprisingly, Kagami blocked Kise.

"You are right, we won't win from you" Kagami smirked "But it's not our goal".

Kuroko stole the ball from Kise's back. With a pass, Seirin successfully made another score. Later, Kise tried to shoot a three pointer but Kagami stopped him. Without a look into his surrounding, Kise turned his body to steal the ball again. Accidentally his hand hit Kuroko resulting a bleeding head for Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi…." Kise stared at the injured Kuroko. His mind told him to move and help Kuroko but his body won't move. A guilty feeling started to spread inside Kise's heart.

"Get into your position!" Kasamatsu called Kise's soul back to his body. Glancing for a second to his self proclaimed best friend bleeding in front of him, he tried to forget it and got his focus back into the game.

* * *

100-98 for Seirin's win. After Kuroko's accident, the Seirin seniors showed their talent off. Hyuuga's shot a lot of three pointers. Teppei caught a lot of rebounds. Izuki gave a nice passes to his teammates.

In the third quarter , Kuroko got back into the game. Passed a lot of passes to his teammates, successfully lead the game into a tie. Finally,with Kagami and Kuroko duo play, they scored the last point, giving the winner title to Seirin.

"WE WIIIN!" Koganei jumped Seirin's members couldn't hide their happiness. They are smiling and laughing all the way, forgetting the sad aura from the Kaijou's player, especially Kise.

"Good job, Kuroko. You did well" Kagami fisted his palm.

"You too Kagami-kun" Kuroko bumped his fist with Kagami's fist. Win sure feels nice, especially when you achieve it with hardwork and your best friend beside you.

Outside the gym, a Kaijou's player surrounded with sad aura is washing his face. His face expressed sad, guilty and regret in the same time. Sad because he lost the game. Guilty because he made his friend bleeding. And regret because he didn't help his bleeding friend.

"Today is a bad day for Gemini but I didn't expect you to lose, Kise" Kise moved his sight to find his supernatural genius friend stood beside him with a cute frog toy on his hand.

"Midorimacchi…is that your first word after completely ignoring me yesterday?" Kise pouted "Did you watch our game?".

"That's the worst game ever" the one called Midorimacchi fixed his glasses up "There's a lot of dunks with few three pointer there. Every people know, between dunk and three pointer, three pointer is the best".

"Dunk or not, as long it scored, what's the different?".

"You lose because of your simple mind, Kise. I always carry my lucky item of the day with me so my shots never miss. By the way my lucky item today is a frog toy"

"I never understand you, Midorimacchi…".

"Honestly, I didn't come to watch your match Kise" Midorimacchi fixed his glasses again "I come here to talk to you about Kuroko".

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi is still under Kagami's hypnosis! We need to help him!" Kise panicked.

"Calm down Kise. Kuroko forgot about you, I didn't think Kuroko got a hypnosis or something" Midorimacchi turned his body "I think, it's just an act put by him. Kuroko is a master of poker-face, it will be easy for him to make such an amnesia act".

"An act? But for what Midorimacchi?! Kurokocchi won't lie to me".

"Maybe he get annoyed by your noisy voice" Midorimacchi walked away "If you really believe Kuroko is under hypnosis, you should prove it".

"Midorimacchi…how mean like usual" Kise grunted.

* * *

After the exhausting match between Seirin and Kaijou, the Seirin team celebrating their win in a steak restaurant. Thanks to Kagami's big stomach, Seirin could enjoy a free steak without hurting their money. Finishing their steak, the Seirin team walked off the restaurant with one mind, quickly arrive at home and sleep.

"Anoo…Everyone, I found something" Kuroko popped out from nowhere with a cute Siberian Husky in hand.

"So cuuuuuuuute!" Riko squeled.

"Yeah, it's so cute!" Teppei agreed "By the way Kagami, what are you doing, there?".

The ace of Seirin, Kagami Taiga is trembling in a dark corner near the restaurant. Refuse to see the dog.

"By any chance, are you afraid of dog, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko found an interesting information about Kagami.

"No way, definitely not—GYAAA !" Kagami ran quickly for his life when the puppy walked near him.

"Definitely yes" Kuroko opened his diary and started to write "Kagami-kun afraid of dog".

Leaving all of his teammates behind, Kagami ran without direction until he arrived at a basketball court. He was so tired after the short quick run. He needs to call a therapist to help him get rid of this dog phobia. He swore he heard Kuroko made a note about his dog phobia and he is sure Kuroko will play a prank to him using his phobia. What a tiring day today.

"Kagamicchi…" a dark voice sounded suddenly.

"W-who is it?" Kagami wandered his sight to find the source of the sound.

"Kagamicchi….." that dark voice sounded again. Somehow, the voice sound familiar.

Kagami turned his head to his back. The bushes behind him, moving mysteriously. Slowly, Kagami stepped near the bushes to take a peek only to found two pair of honey-brown eyes glaring full of fierce to him. In a second, Kagami's heart jumped out from it's place when a man jumped out from the bushes, ready to attack him.

"SPARE MY LIFEEE!" Kagami hold both of his hand high "But wait….what are you doing here?".

**-to be continue-**

**Sorry for the late update, It's hard to write a basketball match -,- **

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, I will try my best to make the next chapter better!**

**Can you guess the man who jumped out from the bushes? Who is it? I believe all of you already know.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading **


End file.
